onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 3
Adjustments in F.A. template and more First of all,improved the template,so as one can get to it more easily and directly and not through the portrait thing, but that's still possible too, of course. Anyway, putting an updated list of all former featured articles at the end,where people will read it. Second of all, I'm gonna do the Templates (even though i never made one,so ill be just adjusting the model of the Kuro arc template) for the arcs if I wont find anything. Ive just "made" a Baratie arc template before yesterday. Third is a kinda silly thing,but Id just like to tell you that for your hard work on the chapter so far, I've decided to "name" you Admiral in Charge of Chapters- because there are no barnstars on this Wikia, I thought you'd appreciate. Also, I "named" myself Vice-Admiral in Charge of Pictures and Member of the Chapter Staff, of which you've been made the "leader".These are all silly things,I know,but heck,If a person cant spend his hours doing an online encyclopedia about a manga and not walk away with a title, that's just wrong. User:New Babylon Logo Voting Umm, can you give some opinions if not votes here about the logo that should be used. Things like these are very slow unless people say stuff. Just asking so mistakes won't be made.Mugiwara Franky 13:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Templates Umm, are you talking about the Pirate crews template that you made or something else in mind? It's somewhat good I kinda think. Anyway, do you also want a template for each manga volume or something for the chapters cause there seems to be some created for them in a way. I'll try to think of something and try to create a basic outline of sorts if that's what you want.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try making something.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::A crew infobox has been made and previous infoboxes now have a bit more color.Mugiwara Franky 14:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::A infobox that can be used for chapters has been made. I also made one for episodes since I don't have a puppy to give.Mugiwara Franky 09:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Mihawk Oops sorry, I'm trying to cut out Swg's edits, not yours. Joekido 00:43, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Just caught you on AP forums and the instant I send you a message,your gone.Just checking if your here. User:New Babylon Sent you a message bout it at Ap, don't know where you'll be sooner-it HAS a pop up option,i describe the place it sin (vaguely) in your message, ill check right now. User:New Babylon Wow That was much, much, much better dude Joekido 21:51, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Bobbyiscool You're welcome. The guy's edits were completely vandalism to the highest degree. I mean redirecting pages was bad enough but screwing up our user pages. Who does this guy think he is!?Mugiwara Franky 00:44, 3 September 2007 (UTC) "Face Plams" "Slams head on pager" For crying out loud babe, I have spelling problems so excuse me for thinking that it's "built" not "builded". Joekido 20:59, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Quotes Well if you go to Wookiepedia, you'll find that some pages has more then 10 quotes so I believe it's necessary to add more quotes in the same (but some) pages so it should not be that bad. Joekido 07:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Scouting Report # 1 Report to Headquarters:by N.B. Shichibukai page: No Moria or Crocodile pictures. Aokiji: No Aokiji picture. List of Marines page: No Yamakaji, Doberman, Strawberry, Momonga, Onigumo, Garp, Morgan, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo or Belle-Mère. World Govt. page: No Corgi. Further information will follow. User:New Babylon Fed up Well I'm fed up with wikipedia, as I said before.The bastards are really starting to act arrogant and when you ask a question, you get ignored. I make a article, they target it, I upload a picture, rationalize it, they delete it. "Anyone can edit". Yes,with every less then 100% according to rules and the almighty-all-knowing-all-seeing guidelines, or just plain "Notability" (its a nice thing that some random people from all around the world tell you whats important.If its a meaningless book from a known author,its kept,but if its an interesting one from an author from the Czech republic-DING-DELETION TIME. And the best part of it all is,they argue that it wasn't on the Czech wikipedia. The english one has 2,012,516 articles, the Czech one has 77 368 articles. Is there anything MORE I need point out?) By the way,you know what happened to Arlong Park? I cant seem to get there in the past 3 days. Oh and something of interest to fans of OP.Did you know that the biblical "beat" is speculated to represent" Nero or Hitler or the entire Roman Catholic Church1234 or a future world government." This user is NOT the Messiah,keep that cross away from him :I got the same thing with the deadline. Today, i had to go to school and didn't sleep a wink (I don't go to school, I've got an individual study plan, so I can stay and study at home (my granddads a friend of the headmaster and his substitute-thats how I got to that school in the first place, I wanted to go to a different one, but they moved it, plus the secretaries that evaluated the texts probably couldn't have find my arrow pictograph, pointing to the other page (I have one of the worst handwritings out there-I know only ONE guy who has a worser one, but he likes Eragorn and when we went to the 8/9th grade together, he NEVER got to school on time, though his house was in front of the school)) so now I FINALLY am allowed to sleep again since I was 8) and when I get there,the teacher tells me that she doesn't have it, can you come next week? That l get ya cooking. :Anyway,cant open the AP page. Dunno why, haven't altered a thing.It shows me this: :Database error :The Arlong Park Forums - One Piece Fansite database has encountered a problem. :--------------------------------------------------------:------------------------ :Please try the following: :Load the page again by clicking the Refresh button in your web browser. :Open the apforums.net home page, then try to open another page. :Click the Back button to try another link." :Now I go to HQ forums,where they evidently hate Arlong Parkers (they say were arrogant). Say, could you send me a PM at the AP and Ill see if it'll send me the message about it or not. :Say,how did you like the 470?Good if you ask me.And may I ask one more thing-what are you reading now, I'm just reading "The Metal Monster" by Abraham Merritt (the original version from the 1920's,much better then the first revision and the revised serialization as "The Metal Emperor").If you'd like,I can send you a link to both that book (bough an edition, to be exact), or The Moon Pool (some say a precursor to "Lost") or even the highly Cthulhu mythos-esque "The Dwellers in the Mirage". (Merritt was a great inspiration to Lovecraft. Here is an excerpt: a Cyclopean portal, rectangular, to which the huge, megalithic gateway of that mysterious race, whose fanes were time-worn before the Incas learned to build upon the were but doorways for pygmies."(has a strange way with the "-"'s and the ","'s) and "Dominion over all earth. Yes-as long as man is fir to rule, no longer.". There are better parts, but I'm tired, i still want to write and its not an edition to have it opened before oneself on the table.)Farewell for now. : Y'AI'NG'NGAH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GEB F'AI TRHODOG UAAAAH Revert Job Sorry for reverting the chapter page. Joekido 22:51, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well you see, I liked the last edit because it's simple, clear and clean. Here you added volumes, we have a Volumes page where you can put that edit here. Joekido 23:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well, I'll let you transfer the data to Volumes so you can do that any time you wish because I don't want to annoy you again. Joekido 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Do you want me to redirect Volumes to Chapters Joekido 23:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Nic VŮBEC NIC. Or in English ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I cant get to AP either through the link to edit your signature, through the title page, or through the link to the PM. If you're on there, could you ask a mod over there? I mean, if I would've been band, id wouldn't show me a "database error" even when going to the main page. User:New Babylon :Hmmm... That is strange. New one to me, I've been around forums for some while but I've never seen that. :I'll send a mod or admin a note next time I'm on AP, which should be later today after I've done three more chapters here and tied up my work for today. :) One-Winged Hawk 09:23, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Uhm, I don't want to sound pushy,but........ah, well? It's just that Its the same any damn way I try. Is my account still up (i mean if theres not a "banned" under my name in the posts, cause frankly thats the only explanation I can imagine). User:New Babylon :::I messaged Joekido, but he hasn't replied to me yet (its been three days now). Does he do that normally? User:New Babylon ::::I go to OPHQ and a few other English only forums, so there seems to be no problem in that. User:New Babylon :::::Thanks, appreciate your help. User:New Babylon ::::::I can only repeat what I said an edit ago-Thanks. User:New Babylon :::::::Tried it once,never again. Had to log in to all the places I go to again and with no result whatsoever. Dunno, AP was accessible from a different computer, but when I tried to log in, it took so much time my time was up. Can't it be some internal error with listing my account? User:New Babylon Please say nothing Don't speak. Just LOOK HERE! http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg User:New Babylon Asking permission I see you've uploaded Mihawks pic. Anyway, I'd like to ask permission to use it on a fansite. Ive just been made a staff member on the puffing tom, by Typhoon from OPHQ. I'm just asking you, if I can use it. The site means it only as illustrative pics to newbies and fans, no big deal. I would need that and Usopp's, if thats yours. Its cause, while I could upload one myself from Simple Manga, I don't know if they cover the eps with Mihawk. Come to think of it, they don't, no OP pic page has ever covered episode 151, as far as I know. I'm really not gonna misuse them (the images). User:New Babylon You too?! Now this is beginning to sound.........weird. I mean, ever since Robin changed, theres this "a villain that might join" thing. BEFORE that, I doubt there was EVER talk about some ENEMY joining. Why do you expect Oda to repeat himself? Why, with all we have come to know about, I dunno, Lucchi in EL, should we think he would join? No. I would have nothing against it IN GENERAL, but I can POSSIBLY only see her secretly hitching a ride and getting to the next island (shes the only "not so evil" enemy in this arc, compared to Hogback or Absalom). I enjoyed Kuma's appearance, which was the first while I've witnessed the famed powers of Oda to stun you like lightning,cause I've never seen the CP9 revelation when it was on, I was spoiled so much that it wasn't anything so striking when I read it. But you must admit that, of ALL people, Kuma was the LEAST probable to appear. Oda seems to have a span of over 200 chapters for second appearances of characters introduced before-look at Marco or Jozu-both were seen again (with Whitebeard) after 200 chapters. Now, it might seem long, but take into account HOW LITTLE TIMES HAS HAPPENED. The whole end of W7/EL thing couldn't have took more then a few hours and yet we've been reading it over a year (excluding me, who gulped it up, 20 chapters a day, cause I came late to it). So there could have only passed a small time since Shanks set out, sailed, then battled and defeated the fleet. A few months at most, given navigational difficulties and such. By the way,did you find it as annoying as me that they didn't follow the manga with the Smoker appearance? While it may have been but a small difference,it struck the eye. Do you hope well see even a cameo of Se$ngoku at the end of this arc/beginning of the next, by the way? I don't think I can wait 4 years, especially if his appearance in EL was just a flashback. I'm secretly praying that we could see Akainu, but I know how little that is worth. And one more thing id like to ask-where did you get the name of "Emfrbl"?I got my nickname,cause I was looking up an article on Babylon and needed a username badly (and my first edits were terminated anyway). User:New Babylon Funi Dub Yes I enjoyed it. I stopped watching the dub at the summer of 2005, I could not bear to watch the 4kids dub man. I can't stand these stupid brainless edits and the intellect insulting censorship. I could not stand how 4Kids keeps messing up the story and how damn cheap they are. They were lazy, they don't understand how to dub the damn series. When I read the manga and visited AP.net back in 2004(before it becomes a wiki-format site) and I was thrilled by the series and I wanted this series to grow popular so I can go back to Gamefaq.com boards and post in the One Piece board. Before coming in APforums, I use to go to the Dragon Ball Z board in Gamefaq.com and all they talk about is powerlevels and vs. stuff. I realize Dragon Ball Z is dull due to the lack of story and they were really just powering up and fighting, that's all. When I saw how great One Piece is and how it beats Dragon Ball Z storywise I went over to Gamefaq.com to promote a One Piece board there but everyone keeps rejecting that and I was mighty tired with all these pointless, spamy, flaming trash in the Dragon Ball Z board. Lack of story and no character development, after the series had died out long ago, all these people can talk about is power levels and who's the strongest. I found nothing like that in One Piece, it actually has a story, no "who's the strongest" shonen cliche. The fighting was different, hey there's a guy fighting by stretching his body, a guy fighting with swords, a girl fighting with weather, a guy fighting with his legs, a guy fighting with his sharpshooting skills and none of them powers up and unleash energy blasts. Interesting, Oda manage to make different skills better then having someone shoot out energies. I also realize how deeply detailed One Piece is, how it has many literary devices and how it's full of cultural references, random sub plot, countless characters, more organizations, government systems, unique races, unique islands. One Piece has almost everything you can talk about besides the power levels crap. At that moment I wanted One Piece to be more popular then Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, and others. I wanted the fanfiction.net to have countless of One Piece stories. I wanted One Piece to become a part of an American popular culture. I wanted to go back to Gamefaq.com and promote One Piece to have it's own board like Dragon Ball Z and show them that all the stuff in that board sucks compared to an rich One Piece. However when 4Kids got the series, they kept screwing it over and my dreams became impossible to fulfilled. But now Funi got it and gave One Piece another chance and my hope to see One Piece become wildly known is raising again. The Funi dub was honest and pure. No colored guns, no stupid puns, no wise-creaking jokes, no crappy, clinched, out-of-character, chesses, stupid dialogs, no more paranoid editing job. No longer will characters would have lack of emotions, no stupid accents, no crappy voices, no crappy dub titles. 4Kids took all the seriousness from the series and tries to put a kid friendly bullshit in it. Funi actually kept in emotions, original background music, original openings and endings, the word 'death' 'died' 'killed' 'dead'. True Funi edit out the cigarette from Sanji but he no longer have that retarded lollipop, cheesy names like Trace will be kept because Funimation needed to stay with the continuity but Funi will leave future names alone. We will see every episodes kept closely to the original format. My dreams has finally came true and finally I get to watch the dub again without doing embarrassed faceplam due to the retarded 4Kids dubs. Finally now that One Piece tops Star Wars, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Z and others. We will finally get in a higher place. And I have a final word with 4Kids: IN YOUR FUCKEN FACE YOU KIDDY PIG-SUCKING WHORES!! GO DIP YOUR HEAD BLANDERS YOU PARANOID COCKSUCKERS!!! HAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAGAHA!!!! Ok I'm done Joekido 05:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I know I'm not doing much But I'm busy building up a reputation at OPHQ. I already have 300 posts and the 5th rank of "Marine".Id like to invite you there,its a really good forum and people are quite indifferent to "bumping" like on AP. And speaking of which: anything new happened on there? And you still haven't told me where the "Emfrbl" in your name comes from. User:New Babylon To know wht Emfrbl means, you must know Angel's real name. Her full name is Em'ily '''Bl'ackmore with fr in the middle. I have no idea where she got '''fr from Joekido 19:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Fr = "Frances" my middle name. :Emily Frances Blackmore. Still... When did I mention my name (my mind can't recall it). A lot of people ask me this question anyway. :Not much happening on AP right now... A lot of Perona theories are being killed off (Aw... But it was so much fun putting logs on the nerd-boys fires). I'll check out the site later. But hey did you guys hear the news: One Piece FUNimation is receiving a lot higher ratings then the 4Kids version had. ;) One-Winged Hawk 00:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) That's awesome, now Naruto fans can shut up about One Piece being piss poor. Now with higher ratings, One Piece will finally become popular, my hope is coming true and hopefully One Piece becomes far popular then Star Wars soon. Joekido 00:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Well... I didn't see the figures for Naruto so I can't confirm this, but OP got more then the weakest Naruto episodes. But as I said... I cannot confirm this. There is actually a problem with recordings of the rating of OP at the moment. The only information coming out is improvements over 4Kids. I did also hear it was double that of 4Kids, but once again alas I cannot confirm this... :( One-Winged Hawk 00:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) That Guy.... I remember you like to revert other vandalized edits like I just did so you'll do the same, right? Well yes, we need MF's help... where's Justyn when you need him? Joekido 23:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Whew, MF just banned that guy so now we don't have to worry about the Lucci and Neko Neko no Mi page Joekido 05:18, 25 October 2007 (UTC) THIS EDIT: "A little help On Arlong Park... Where is the list of staff? Every other forum I find it easily and quickly. But on AP its not obvious. I'll be kicking myself when someone tells me and its right in front of my eyes. I'm trying to help NB out here get onto AP, but first I need to know if someone banned him or something. I know he double posted a few times which did tick a few peeps off, but thats not usually a concern they'd ban you over. If he isn't banned and the Admins don't know whats wrong, I have to contact the guys who created the design of our forum... Whatever they are called (name slipped my mind). :/ One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 23 September 2007 (UTC) " You trying to help so much is really much appreciated, even when I found it this late. User:New Babylon